Drum-in-hat brake assemblies, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,180,037 and 5,529,149, have been utilized on rear axles brake systems of vehicles in order to provide a disc brake for service braking and a drum brake for parking. In these systems, the disc brake is a hydraulically actuated brake while the drum brake typically is a mechanically actuated brake. Various lever mechanisms can be utilized to actuate the drum brake although it is highly desirable to provide a simple but robust mechanical actuator for the drum brake. However in all such known mechanical actuators, a pin such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,680, is utilized to join first and second levers into a scissors arrangement. The levers pivot about the pin to supply brake shoes with an input to effect a brake application. Unfortunately, after an extended period of use wear may occur between the pin and/or levers and as a result noise can be created when a vehicle travels over uneven terrain. Additionally, it is highly desirable that the actuator provide equal actuation forces for both directions of potential vehicle movement, forward and backward. Thus, if the vehicle is parked on a hill that tends to make the vehicle roll in either the forward or reverse direction, the same parking brake force is available for keeping the vehicle parked and preventing movement in either direction. It is desirable that the actuator not require a cast backing plate to include projections, abutment housing, and other structures which add significantly to the total weight of a drum-in-hat assembly. It is also desirable that the actuator be able to float freely between the respective ends of the drum brake shoes, while not imposing reaction forces on any housing members for the actuator but being capable to immediately supply a moving force to bring a friction pad into engagement with the brake drum to effect a brake application.